As is known, variable-eccentricity vane pumps have only one delivery pressure setting, which means the pump, particularly at high speed, supplies oil at pressures higher than those actually required by the engine.
To eliminate this drawback, devices have been designed to substantially continuously adjust operation of the pump. Though successful in solving the above problem, such devices employ electronic central control units which make them both expensive and fragile.